My Boss
by Death Devil Life
Summary: Suasana sangat menegangkan saat sang pemimpin perusahaan itu datang untuk meninjau karyawannya. Serasa berada di ruang angkasa yang hampa udara, di hempaskan ke gurun pasir Sahara, dan menemukan oase yang menyegarkan. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura yang telah mengubur dirinya di pasir/ Suara itu... suara teriakan itu... itu suara Sakura!/ M for nothing


**Naruto © Om Mashasi Kishimoto**

 **My Boss © Death Ruki**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku Fiction**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo pateng tlecek(?), pendek, Gaje, lan sak panunggalan ne**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Happy Reading)**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kantor tampak sepi dan tenang. Bukan karena belum ada orang yang datang, justru kantor itu sudah terisi penuh orang-orang yang bekerja di dalamnya. Bilik-bilik ruangan sudah lengkap dengan satu orang karyawan yang nantinya akan berkutat di dalam bilik untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Lalu apa yang membuat kantor ini tampak sepi?

Nampaknya seseorang yang memegang posisi tertinggi di kantor ini sudah datang. Oh, tepat pukul 07.00. _Perfect_! Mata elangnya memindai ruangan-ruangan dan orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan sangat teliti. Tak memedulikan seluruh karyawan yang berdiri tegang dan memasang senyum aneh menakutkan. Tak terlewat sedikitpun, meskipun itu ada lalat terbang di kolong meja di balik bak sampah. Sangat detail bukan? Tapi untungnya itu tidak ada. Jika ada maka...

Langkah sang penguasa yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu seketika berhenti. Semua orang di dalam ruangan devisi pemasaran tiba-tiba lupa caranya bernafas. Keringat dingin keluar dari telapak tangan, jantung berdisko ria tanpa mengajak yang punya. Sasuke Uchiha perlahan mundur, membuat jantung para staf semakin menikmati acara diskonya. Tanpa peduli kondisi sang pemilik yang sudah memasang muka kaku sulit tersenyum seperti iklan sabun yang sekarang sedang ngehitz.

Langkah kaki yang membuat tegang seluruh ruangan itu berhenti di depan dua staf karyawan perempuannya. Membuat kedua karyawan itu mendadak serasa berada di ruang angkasa. Mereka mempersiapkan mental untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan memvonisnya. Dengan cepat mata mereka memindai daerah di sekitarnya mencoba menemukan hal yang salah.

Mata elang itu melihat seksama karyawan berambut pink yang dikenal dengan nama Sakura. Sontak sang empunya objek pemindaian menunduk takut dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung turun perlahan dari dahinya.

"Yamanaka.." Karyawan berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping Sakura tegang seketika nyawanya serasa melayang di udara. Namun jantungnya masih berpesta ria.

"H-hai, Sasuke-sama." Akhirnya jawaban itu keluar dengan sukses.

"Ini tanggal 6 bukan tanggal 5." Sontak seluruh karyawan memandang kalender di meja Ino Yamanaka dengan pandangan horor. Mengutuk sang kalender berharap robek sendiri dengan pandangan itu. Sadar akan ketidak mungkinan, Ino segera merobek kalender dengan cepat dan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

"S-Sumimasen, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn." Satu kata ambigu itu mengembalikan seluruh karyawan di devisi pemasaran itu kembali ke bumi.

"Sakura.." dan satu nama yang keluar dari mulut sang bos besar menghempaskan mereka dengan kerasnya ke bumi.

"Hai.."

"Istirahat nanti datang ke kantorku!" Perintah mutlak yang diiringi kepergian sang bos membuat seluruh karyawan menemukan oase setelah terhempas di padang pasir. Tentu saja kecuali Sakura yang telah mengubur dirinya di pasir.

.

Ino tampak berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kantor devisi pemasaran. Ia sedang menghawatirkan sahabat pinknya yang sedang dieksekusi di kantor sang bos maha killer nan perfeksionisnya. Dia khawatir dengan nasib sang sahabat setelah keluar dari ruangan itu. Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Bos mereka itu bos yang sangat horor, yang memiliki perusahaan dan karyawan terbaik di negeri ini. Konon katanya karyawan pindahan/keluaran dari perusahaan ini akan makmur sentosa sepanjang masa, dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Namun sebaliknya, karyawan bekas PHK dari perusahaan ini akan memiliki reputasi buruk. Entahlah itu hanyalah sebuah mitos atau fakta, yang jelas hal itu sudah terbukti secala klinis dengan pengamatan para ahli. Khawatir akan nasib sahabatnya yang sudah terombang-ambing di dalam otaknya Ino memutuskan untuk menjemput sahabat pinknya.

.

Wajah Ino pucat seketika. Kakinya terpaku di depan ruangan sang bos yang sepi , bahkan tak ada seekor lalatpun berani yang lewat. Sekertarisnya yang seharusnya stay di luar ruangan sang bospun tak ada, mungkin sudah kabur dan tak tahu entah di mana. Dan apa yang dilakukan Ino sekarang? Dia tak bisa bergerak, bahkan ujung jarinya. Seluruh tubuhnya menghianatinya untuk pergi dari sana. Dia terdiam terpaku, matanya melebar, mulutnya menganga tak percaya.

Suara itu... suara teriakan itu... itu suara Sakura, sahabatnya! Suara rintihan itu... Suara desahan itu..

 _I-itu suara Sakura dan Sasuke-sama. A-apa yang terjadi?_ Batin Ino miris sekaligus tak percaya, jantungnya sudah berdisko menuju acara klimaks seiring dengan suara-suara aneh yang ia dengar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Ahahahaha ... selesai dengan gajenyaa :v**

 **Tadinya mau dibuat lemon, tp ga jadi, lg males buat yg asem-asem.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Sasuke mengangkat Sakura yang sudah lemas karena kegiatan menyenangkan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura yang sudah lemas, pasrah saja di dekapan Sasuke –sang bos killernya- yang hangat dan nyaman. Sejujurnya kepasrahan Sakura membuat Sasuke ingin lagi. Ah, wanita ini, membuat Sasuke tak tahan saja. Tadinya ia biasa saja, tapi setelah melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sakura tadi pagi membuatnya ingin memperkosanya di tempat. Tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin kan? Siapa suruh ekspresi takutnya itu sangat menggemaskan? Kan dia jadi nganu.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam ruang istirahat khusus yang ada di dalam ruangannya. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat tempat tidur yang berfungsi jikalau ia harus lembur, tempat tidur luas dengan fasilitas kamar mandi juga di dalamnya. Disini juga ada almari yang menyediakan baju-baju Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke membaringkan Sakura ke atas ranjang yang berukuran untuk 2 orang. Ia mengelus kening Sakura dengan lembut, memberi kenyamana dan membuat Sakura lebih cepat menuju ke alam mimpi. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan lembut nan nyaman itupun sudah tak kuasa menahan kantuk. Tapi ia terus berusaha melawannya dari tadi. Terbukti dari matanya yang terus merem melek dari tadi.

"Tidurlah!" Perintah Sasuke dengan nada yang pelan nan lembut namun tetap tegas.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja.." Suara purau nan seksi itu membuat Sasuke ingin menerkamnya kembali. Namun ia kasihan pada Sakura yang dari tadi berusaha untuk tetap kuat setelah bermain beberapa ronde.

"Tidak perlu kembali bekerja, kau sudah mendapat ijin khusus dariku." Sasuke tetap mengelus lembut kening Sakura. Yang benar saja dia ingin kembali bekerja, membuka matanya saja ia kesulitan. Benar-benar wanita yang keras kepala.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang sepertinya sudah menyerah dengan rasa kantuknya yang luar biasa itu. Ah, melihat Sakura yang terlelap begini membuatnya ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan tidur bersama. Ngomong-ngomong tentang tubuh Sakura sepertinya ia kehilangan beberapa kilo berat badannya, tadi badannya terasa lebih ringan. Ah, sepertinya ia harus mengawasi kembali pola makan Sakura yang memang berantakan dari dulu itu. Dasar wanita keras kepala ini! Suka susah kalau disuruh memakan makanan yang sehat dan memperbaiki pola makannya. Apa kata dunia kalau istri tercinta sang pemilik perusahaan besar memiliki tubuh kelewat kurus begini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beneran selesai**

 **Terima kasih untuk koreksi typo di kolom review. Saya sudah memperbaiki dan mengecek beberapa kali. Semoga sudah tidak ada typo.**

 **Semoga lebih enak dibaca yaa... :D**

 **Death Devil Life**


End file.
